Protector For My Taste
by gabriel.x0
Summary: What can be more intriguing than a teacher crying on the bench? Kakashi makes his mind to calm the poor thing down. Literally down!


A silver-haired jounin casually walked along the road of his life, a book in orange cover in his hand. Someone could think he notices nothing except exciting contents of the book... but exact jounin noticed everything around – his name was Hatake Kakashi. This time, passing by the bench, he saw a tanned man sitting there, face hidden in his palms, slightly sobbing. Kakashi always respected privacy and normally would leave a man alone. Still he stopped in front of him and watched the progress of the sobs for a while interestedly. He knew the man's name was Umino Iruka, a teacher and a mission room's worker, famous for his furious temper. Everyone knew about that temper and tried to behave in his presence. Of course Kakashi allowed himself some naughty acts from time to time, yet nothing extra ordinary not to make the man feel uneasy. The reason he stopped now was that he happened to be a part of an audience in the mission room while someone yelled at poor teacher. Usually it was Iruka who shouted at everybody, but today someone yelled so loud and Iruka blushed so hard that it was almost unbelievable it started just because of some silly girls!

"Yo, Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi sang lazily, lowering his ass on the bench near Iruka's. "How are you doing today?"

Iruka turned his buried in palms face to Kakashi and looked at him through the gape between his fingers. Kakashi admitted he hardly got such a dark gaze from anyone, even from his worthiest enemies. Considering the teacher's usual liveliness and politeness, this behavior was scary. Still, Kakashi was a tough guy – he liked getting out of hard dirty situations clean and wasn't afraid of difficulties. Also he knew that shinobi of the village should help each other. This pitiful teacher was in trouble and he had to be helped to.

"Fuck off, Kakashi-sensei!" muttered Iruka-in-need and turned away.

At least Kakashi was recognized! And he liked it, because it meant the teacher was in his right mind. Wanting more information and more reaction, Kakashi tossed his hand on the back of the bench and carefully poked the teacher's opposite shoulder with his finger.

"Fuck off!" cried Iruka, dropping his hands from the face. He darted and looked to the side the poke came from. And no one was there, only a pale hand, resting on the back of the bench. Iruka grit his teeth and turned his angry face back to Kakashi, definitely wanting to yell. But no yells came out – both men stared at each other in deepest shock. Kakashi stared because Iruka's eyes were red and full of tears, Iruka stared because Kakashi wore the most lost and terrified face-expression instead of his normal lazy one.

When Iruka realized Kakashi can sit in such stunned state for hours his anger only grew. Impetuously, he stood up and went away, leaving Kakashi on the bench. In a minute silver-haired jounin overtook him, easily catching the rhythm of his steps. They walked together for quite a while, and then Iruka suddenly stopped. Kakashi stopped too and turned his head to the teacher.

"I thought I already said – fuck off!" Iruka's voice was trembling, tears ran down his cheeks. Kakashi frowned and bit his lower lip under his mask. He didn't expect Iruka could be so serious about brainless girls. "I want to be left alone" sobbed Iruka, continuously wiping the tears away from his face, ignoring the fact that new tears took their place anyway.

Kakashi watched that unending flow of tears for a while then sighed, drew teacher to his chest and gave him a tight hug. This was a special technique – he saw Iruka performing it on his crying students and colleagues. There should be always hugs and something soothing the teacher whispered to the kids while stroking their backs. Kakashi tensed, trying to remember words passing for an adult man. Thinking about such stuff was hard, but he was a jounin and he did his best, revealing the words he read in one of his favorite books.

"Shhhh" he whispered into Iruka's ear. "There is nothing special to worry about. Want me to kiss it better?" The fraise seemed a little worn-out, but who cared if it worked?

Iruka leaned into his frame without any thoughts, tacitly seeking for support and warmth. Kakashi felt important and gained a wish to protect the teacher from all his troubles. It was a new sensation for him and made him quiet distracted for a while, he let himself walk along the roads of his mind right until realized the teacher was saying something.

"…oh, it's awful…" sobbed Iruka, hiding his wet face on Kakashi's chest and moving it slightly right and left on its broad breastbone to dry his cheeks. Jounin looked down at the teacher's nuzzling movements a little bit confused, but not yet objecting. Though, after a while it started to annoy him.

"Iruka-sensei, you've already made my shirt completely wet" Kakashi did his best to say it in his normal lazy voice, sounding just a little bit offended. "Can you stop crying please? It's too sad to watch you so down".

"I'm sorry!" Iruka realized what exactly and to whom he was doing and darted in an effort to escape from jounin's arms, but failed. He was drawn back to the jounin's body instead and got another tight hug, because Kakashi, seeing the teacher's sudden uneasiness, decided to perform further calming, more intensive.

"We are to sit somewhere together and you'll tell me what upsets you so much" Kakashi murmured –in his opinion murmuring was good to sooth anyone. The trick was just not to use his famous threatening murmur.

The hug grew tighter and Iruka thought he heard his bones crack. He nodded quickly, actually even several times, and raised his head to look at Kakashi's face. The face was a normal silver-haired jounin's face – covered with mask and hitai-ate. But the single visible eye showed some new emotion Iruka never noticed before, some interest and amusement. A long time ago heard advice thundered through the teacher's mind, one forgotten notice he received in his teens: 'don't mess with silver-haired men – they are either bastards or perverts'. Iruka was never good at following it and already had some unpleasant experiences in his biography. Now, when he was ready to follow an advice, there was no chance of escape. Iruka wiggled in Kakashi's arms, and jounin chuckled, taking it as a sign of slow calming. A couple of minutes ago Iruka couldn't expect his precious and delicious self-pitying would end so badly!

"You don't want to sit with me!" cried Iruka suddenly, darting furiously to get free. He failed again and got nothing more then an interested glance from the jounin. Iruka sighed – those hands were so strong, so dominative, so insistent… He gasped and shook his head – here he was with the silly sorrowful dreams again! "You won't want it, Kakashi-sensei" he repeated, turning his face to the side and staring shamefully at the ground. "You won't!"

"Won't I?" Highly amused, Kakashi watched a wiggling blushing body in his arms. It reminded him of one of the situations from his orange-covered book. There was that pretty heroine, who was shy, but so willing that contradictory nature of her soul always lead her into big troubles. Predominantly, those were with strong and proud men with hearts of stone, which somehow happened to necessarily soften during activities with said lady. Kakashi shivered at the delicious memory.

Iruka felt jounin's shiver and decided it was a shiver of disgust. He raised his head and looked strait into Kakashi's eyes. Well, into one eye. The single eye that was currently shadowed by the strange emotion Iruka didn't recognize. Still, he didn't care. He was too upset to strangle himself furthermore.

"Yes, I hate girls!" cried Iruka furiously, staring at Kakashi. "I don't want them anywhere near me, I freak out if one of them touches me, and I'm tired to be nice to them!" Kakashi blinked and focused on Iruka's reddening face. Iruka continued to shout, trying to break away fiercely. "Girls are scary!"

"Shhh!" murmured Kakashi into Iruka's ear, sure that it had to calm the man down. "It's nothing to fear of, Iruka-sensei, girls won't eat you".

And Iruka calmed down indeed. But not because of the soothing effect of the words, no. The reason was a deep shock.

"Don't you think I'm weird?" asked Iruka, squinting at the silver-haired man suspiciously.

"Who? I?" asked Kakashi, totally confused. He didn't understand why he should think something like that! Actually, what he thought about was that if you make Iruka's hair freely fall to his shoulders and make him wear an apron he knew hang on the wall in his kitchen, it could be a very nice view, almost similar to the image he dreamed about while reading second part of the story about the naughty lady.

Iruka exhaled and bit his lower lip. Yes, Kakashi definitely was the very last person to notice Iruka was strange. The man was stranger that anybody else Iruka knew after all!

"Yes, well, you are right…" muttered the teacher, totally lost under Kakashi's intense gaze. It seemed he saw devilish sparkles in that expressive single eye and it was his turn to shiver. Kakashi felt the shiver too and frowned.

"I'll protect you from the girls, Iruka-sensei. I promise" said the silver-haired man seriously. His palm slid from Iruka's hair down his spine and caused another shiver. Iruka didn't quite get why he shivered at all – the man's grip was tight and warm, the pressure of the body nice and calming and the words he heard – rather inspiring, because in such a mental state he really needed protection. When Kakashi stroke him another time he finally got the clue. The jounin's hand slid down the spine, but didn't return to his shoulder as it did before. It slid further down instead and stopped right at one of Iruka's buttocks. Iruka felt the long fingers press his sensitive flesh and slowly squeeze him. The normal person would probably squeak and pull away… but Iruka wasn't that normal anymore. He made the one and only possible thing – he arched into Kakashi's muscled body with an additional moan.

"Oh really?" Iruka made another moan as he was pressed even harder to the other man's body by the strong hand on his hip, "alright, protect me".

"Yes" murmured Kakashi, enjoying the friction. "How do you see your protection?"

"I don't know" declared Iruka. "I just want my protector to match my taste".

Kakashi smirked under his mask. The panting teacher was really cute. Jounin reached for Iruka's hair-tie and pulled it out so that the brown strands fall around the man's face.

"Let's see if you'll like how I taste" pointed Kakashi and pressed his palms on Iruka's shoulders, making the man kneel in front of him.

Iruka raised his head and looked up, not quite getting the clue of the jounin's actions. But suddenly he heard a sound of the fly coming undone and froze. Now there was a gape in the pans right before his nose and Kakashi's palm made him burry his face there before he even could inhale. Iruka felt a thin material of underwear touch his cheeks and inhaled sharply. A strong teasing scent of the man's body filled his nostrils. Simultaneously Iruka heard Kakashi's appreciative groan somewhere above. The big man made a slight move forward, pressing further to the teacher's face. Iruka's head spin. He grabbed Kakashi's hips with both his hands, gaining the necessary support and exhaled. Now he felt the flesh under his face hardening further. Encouraged, Iruka slid his nose up and down the firm shaft and got another appreciative growl. After that Iruka didn't doubt anymore. In one violent yank he pulled the thin underwear down together with the jounin's pants and pressed his desiring lips to the hard flesh. It felt so good to loose the control in sensations and Iruka willingly melted in them, exploring the skin of Kakashi's crotch with his wet tongue. Yes, it definitely tasted good. And after a couple of long licks he shared his observations with the master of the said crotch.

"Tasty indeed" Iruka's tongue started to play with Kakashi's balls, and it made the jounin loose control in his turn.

"You are to taste it properly, Iruka-sensei" growled the bigger man and pulled Iruka's head back by the long hair. "Let me show you, for your first time" with those words he pushed his hard flesh into the teacher's mouth, burying it in the wet cavern almost to the very hilt. Iruka grabbed Kakashi's buttocks and pulled him even further, humming around the shaft. He chocked at first, then made the muscles of his throat relax and let Kakashi slide into him forth and back, encouraging him with the moans and the squeezing of the jounin's ass.

Kakashi watched the teacher taking him so willingly and the leading pressure of the fingers compressing his buttocks made him increase the pace. He pushed into Iruka mercilessly and the sight of the man appreciating that domination warmed his heart. The last strokes into the man's mouth were really wet and amazingly fast. Kakashi came hard, almost loosing consciousness, and stayed by his senses only because the teacher started to intensively suck the spilling sperm.

Iruka felt orgasmic waves overwhelm him and noted absent-mindedly this time he even wasn't worried with touching himself. His pants became wet, but he didn't care, he continued to suck a tasty liquid from the weakening shaft of the jounin. When he realized there was no more seed to enjoy, he raised his head and saw Kakashi fall down to his knees before him. Jounin stretched his palm and patted Iruka's head.

"Don't fear silly girls, Iruka-sensei" Kakashi smiled sheepishly at Iruka. "You have something they will never get".

"Right" Iruka smiled back and leaned into the jounin's touch. "I have a protector for my taste".

end


End file.
